


【朱白】别对我笑

by A55



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 居白
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A55/pseuds/A55





	【朱白】别对我笑

被一个自己曾经扬言要保护的男人热吻到喘不过气来，白宇有点抵触也有点恼怒，他想要开口质问，嘴却被堵得严严实实。  
朱一龙看着对方变化的眼神，征服欲暴增，他不急不忙地感受着人中穴和下巴上胡茬的擦碰，回归到一个吻戏演员身份，和对方敬业地对着戏。  
可是在很久以前，他就在觊觎这张性感得不像话的红唇，他一人分饰三角，和他对过各种戏，可唯独吻戏，每一角都没有过。  
“老……小……老白！”朱一龙松开白宇，认真地看着对方，“我怎么可能忘掉你。”  
这句话配上他近乎虔诚的表情，其中蕴含的感情已然很是露骨。  
白宇一愣，终于在这个只有他们两个人的地方板起了面孔：“龙哥，趁现在还没有人看到，你别玩大了！”  
他敌不过朱一龙一脸哀伤的神态，虽然眼中还是满含的愠怒，却已先开口替对方着想，心底的怒气也已褪去几分。  
“你觉得我是在玩吗？”朱一龙温柔地解开了白宇的黑西装 ，“你还是穿粉色好看。”  
“唔……”他不打任何招呼，径直一口叼住白宇胸前的其中一枚小豆沙，含在口中细细碾磨。  
难怪白宇的粉丝都说贴近白宇可以闻见他身上香喷喷的奶气。朱一龙狠狠地吸了一口这如本人一般可爱的气息，享受着嘴里酥酥的触感。  
一个一米八三的大男人，怎么可以软到如此让他无法自拔的地步呢？！  
朱一龙沉浸在这香甜的气息间，一股热气猛地窜上头顶，他像着了魔一样忽的拽掉了白宇的下半身所有布料。  
“朱一龙，你想干什么？”被压着的人本来就极易害羞，瞬间脸涨得通红，低低地怒吼出他的名字。  
朱一龙抬起头，看着愤怒到极点的白宇，忽然有些得意。眼前的人瞪着两眼，微张着嘴磨着后槽牙，恨不得要立马把他拆吃入腹。愤怒起来的白宇竟然比笑起来的白宇更可爱，像极了他和他饰演《镇魂》时赵云澜指着猫骂的那一幕。  
但是朱一龙知道，这次对方并没有在演戏了，此时此刻，他已经成功打破了对方的防线，将人整个的暴露在了自己眼前，再无半毫隐秘可言。  
他轻轻地抚上那张因为愤怒而更显瘦削的脸，另一只手一把揽过对方的腰。他爱这腰，在沈巍为救赵云澜唯一一次正大光明抱他的时刻，他纤细的腰身使他讶异。一个男人，竟然拥有比女人还姣好的身材和腰臀……朱一龙恨！改编后的剧本，沈巍和赵云澜的身体接触怎么那么少啊！  
被白宇温热的内腔吞吸着，朱一龙发出满足的一声喟叹。  
“白宇，我喜欢你，你是我的。”他凑上前吻了吻对方的嘴角。  
白宇被一波又一波的快感爽到眼神失焦，他拼命从脑子里挖出接受到的信息，委婉地回复道：“你还真是个毛猴儿啊，干啥都猴急猴急的。”  
“我……”没有听明白对方是接受还是拒绝的朱一龙有些手足无措。  
已经被操得半死不活的白宇努力聚回心神，一板一眼地安慰着身上的罪魁祸首：“但是这八个字，你这辈子只能说一次，我也只接受一次。”  
他看着身上高兴到不知是哭还是笑的人，“嗤”的一声笑了出来。  
那是朱一龙见到过的，白宇发自内心的比平时可爱一万倍的笑容。


End file.
